The present invention relates to a modular terminal box for application to the electric motors of motorized valves, and falls within the art field that embraces electric motors or actuators designed essentially for the purpose of opening and closing a valve.
Such valve actuators generally comprise control and monitoring components, and possibly a power system. The actuator may also incorporate a reversing unit, operated by remote control, which is effectively a switch control suitable for actuators coupled to three phase or single phase induction motors. The casing of this unit is mounted direct to the actuator.
The actuator also comprises a terminal box for its power and control wiring, to which both internal and external connections are made.
The terminal boxes of conventional actuators can be either connected direct to the actuator or fastened to the casing of the remote controlled reversing unit, and are embodied differently according to the option selected.
In particular, there are types of terminal box for direct mounting to the actuator, and other types fastening to and forming a single block with the casing of the remote controlled reversing unit. These conventional terminal boxes betray certain drawbacks: two types of box are required, one for each of the mounting arrangements referred to, and moreover, in the case of the box integrated with the remote controlled reversing unit, one has a situation whereby particular mounting positions of the actuator dictate a top or side cable entry into the box, bringing two negative consequences, namely the possibility of condensation dripping into the enclosure, and the difficulty of bending wires into certain positions.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks outlined above, and in particular to provide a single terminal box of modular design such as can be utilized for both of the mounting arrangements described above, and which will also facilitate and optimize cable entry.